1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for binding electric cables etc., comprising a combination of a binding band formed with a plurality of convex-like gears in a rack fashion and a stopper provided with a member having a pair of pawls engageable with said convex-like gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the present invention has proposed an apparatus for binding electric cables etc. of this sort, having a structure as shown in the specification filed by the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-65954. In this specification, one end of a binding band is first inserted into an opening portion of a stopper and then wound round an object to be bound, like electric cables, etc., in a loop fashion and again inserted into the opening portion of the stopper in the reverse direction to engage a convex-like gear of the binding band with a pawl member positioned on the one side of the stopper. Thereafter, the root side of the binding band is tightened and secondly the convex-like gears thereof are engaged with the pawl member positioned on the other side of the stopper to bind the electric cables, etc. A useless portion of the binding band protruding from the stopper is cut off. In the following step of binding, a setting portion can be employed as a top end together with another, stopper. Accordingly, a series of binding bands can be efficiently employed and furthermore firm binding of the object is enable.
However, in the above-mentioned binding apparatus as shown in FIG. 1, when the useless portion of a binding band 1 protruding from the stopper is cut off, the thus-cut end face projects from an opening end of the stopper 2 and moreover an angle portion of a projecting end 15 of the binding band 1 is formed into an acute shape since the cutting is performed by means of a sharp-edged tool of a cutter. Accordingly, if cords used inside automobiles, office machines or the like are bound by the above-mentioned binding apparatus in order to be positioned inside, when operators reach into the automobiles, office machines or the like on the job of maintenance operations etc., the operators may work their hands on the projecting end 15 of the binding band protruding from the stopper. This is, of course, dangerous, and blood from an operator's injury stains finished components (for instance, seats of automobiles) and blood stains cause reduced merchandise value.